Not A Mistake
by Rebelbecks41319
Summary: 'This is Mistake' That's how Amelia sees it. Owen doesn't agree and talking to Derek makes him realize that he needs to fix things with her before it's too late. Omelia with other characters mixed in. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone. **

**This is my first Grey's fic and I'm really loving all the Omelia, so I had to write this. It's set right after the sneak peek for 11x19 and goes AU from there. Just something I'd like to happen. I don't know how long it'll be, but there's at least one other chapter coming, maybe more. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_„This is a mistake"_

He doesn't know how long he's been sitting on that gurney in the hallway Amelia just left him in, but he doesn't care. Just this morning everything was fine, great even. They were going forward and now it feels like they just took ten steps back. What could've possibly happened since then to make her feel this way all of a sudden, because he may not have known her for that long, but he knows her well enough to see that something else is bothering her. She may have a point about personal and professional relationships, but there's something else. He just can't figure out what. Owen Hunt is so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn't realize someone leaning against the wall across from him.

"Hunt." His head shuts up at the voice. How long has he been here?

"Shepherd. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I should be the one to ask you that. You've been sitting here for god knows how long. So now I'M asking, what's wrong?"

"What makes you thing something's wrong?" Owen knows he's just stalling, because he would take one look at himself and know right away that he wasn't his usual self. At the same time he doesn't know what Derek knows, if anything, about him and his little sister so he's also trying to figure out what to say.

"Did something happen with Amelia?", Derek would laugh at the look of pure shock his chief, and friend, is giving him right now if he hadn't just seen his sister walking into an empty trauma room practically in tears, "because I just saw her and I hate seeing my little sister like that. I would've followed her if she hadn't nearly bitten my head off when I asked her what was wrong."

"How do you know?" Owen sighs. He knows there's no point in lying.

"About you and Amelia?!" He nods. "She told me last night. Now, she would kill me if she knew I told you this, but I think you need to hear it. Amelia didn't tell me exactly what's been going on between you two, but we were talking last night and then she tells me she thinks she's falling in love with you. She's terrified, Hunt." Owen can hardly believe what he's hearing. He thought Derek would be against their relationship, if you could really call it that, but he doesn't seem to be. At least not yet.

"I feel the same way. I'm also happy. I haven't felt this way towards anyone in...ever I think."

Derek's eyebrows rise at that. "Not even...?" Owen shakes his head.

"Part of me will always love Cristina, but I'm not In love with her. Haven't been in a long time. We wanted different things, we were so different, it just couldn't work and at some point I think we didn't even want it to anymore. It's not like that with Amelia. We've both been through so much in life and we have so much baggage, but I think that's why it would work. We get each other. We understand that even though life is hard, there are also many great moments. I just...I need to talk to Amelia. I need to say this to her, I just don't know if she'll listen."

Derek realizes something then. Hunt really is falling in love with his sister, too and as much as he hates to admit this, because this is still his little sister and the chief of surgery they're talking about, he actually thinks they could work together.

"Make her listen. Lock her in a room if you have to, but make her listen." Owen laughs at that.

"Thanks Shepherd. You know, you're the last person I expected to be okay with this."

"Me too, but I'm not the one you need to worry about." Then he walks away and Owen is alone again.

_'I'm not the one you need to worry about.'_ That's what Shepherd said. Who DOES he need to worry about tha...Meredith. Of course! Amelia worked on the last case with her. He saw them talking. Meredith probably found out about them and said something about Cristina. It wouldn't really surprise him. Whatever she said probably makes Amelia doubt what they have, or at least had. Oh this isn't good. He needs to fix it. Right now.

Someone doesn't seem to agree with him though, because right as he's walking away to go find her, his pager goes off. As much as he needs to talk to Amelia, it'll have to wait.

* * *

**TBC. Hope you like it so far.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am really dreading and at the same time looking forward to tomorrow's episode. I hope they work it out and Owen can convince Amelia that mixing personal and professional relationships doesn't have to be a bad thing.**

** No Amelia and Owen is this chapter, but I promise we'll see them together in the next. **

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Someone doesn't seem to agree with him though, because right as Owen is walking away to go find her, his pager goes off. As much as he needs to talk to Amelia, it'll have to wait._

* * *

A few minutes after leaving Hunt Derek sees him running to the ER. He was paged. That'll make the conversation Owen needs to have with Amelia more difficult because she's getting more time to think. He doesn't have anything to do right now so Derek walks towards the trauma room he saw her walking into earlier. Hopefully she's still there because otherwise he's gonna have a hard time finding her. He may know this hospital like the back of his hand, but if she doesn't want to he found, he won't find her.

Derek sighs when he gets there. The room is occupied. He's just about to go see if she's in the attending's lounge when he sees her sitting cross-legged with her head in her hands against the wall right outside the trauma room. He sits down next to her.

"Are you okay, Amy?" Amelia looks up when she sees her brother.

„I'm f…" she tries to say, but he interrupts her.

„Oh no no,..please don't tell me you're fine. I know you're not. Nobody ever is when they say they're _fine_." Derek doesn't say anything else. He knows that pushing her isn't going to help so he waits. Waits for her to talk. They sit there in silence for a minute before he hears her sigh.

„I talked to Meredith this morning."

„Yeah, I figured. Look, Hunt and Cristina were together for a long time and whatever Meredith told you she was probably just trying to protect him in some way." he tells her trying to explain what his wife could've meant, but he doesn't even know what exactly she told Amelia.

„You know, that's what I thought she was saying, too, but I think she's trying to protect me. Which really surprised me considering her relationship with Cristina and my past. Meredith isn't actually the reason I told Owen we were a mistake. Granted, it didn't help, but I came to that conclusion all by myself." Amelia says thinking back to her conversation with Meredith that morning.

_Earlier that day…_

_Amelia and Meredith were just done talking about their patient and Amelia is about to leave the room when Meredith stops her. _

_„I saw you leaving Owen's trailer this morning. Anything you wanna tell me?" Amelia stops short at that. She turns to face Meredith's curious gaze. Yes, she talked to her brother about it, but she didn't expect to have to tell anyone else for now. Much less her. _

_„…Owen and I…are getting to know each other." Simple. She doesn't really want to explain herself to her sister-in-law. Maybe Meredith will leave it alone, but she knows that would be too good to be true. _

_„Really?! And how long have you been…getting to know each other?"_

_„I don't know, a few weeks I guess, maybe more. We've been getting closer since I started working on Herman's tumor. Look, I know Cristina is your best friend and they were married and all that, but it feels right." She doesn't know why she's trying to justify herself. _

_„I just wanna make sure that…"_

_„That I don't ruin him?!" She's not even surprised Meredith would think that. After all she knows that she's a recovering addict and being in a relationship with her could potentially become a problem. What Meredith says next surprises her though. _

_„No. I wanna make sure HE doesn't ruin YOU. I know what you went through, Amelia. And I also know what Owen went through, which is why I've always had a hard time trusting him. He really loved Cristina and when they got together I wasn't thrilled, but he changed. Being with her changed him and when she left, for a while it was like he'd changed back. He wasn't as bad as he used to be and I think he's gotten better in the last few months, but still, I don't want him to hurt you." She knows Meredith means well by saying that and she appreciates it, but it brings up thoughts that, until now, had always been at the very back of her mind. Things she doesn't want to think about, but there's no going back now._

_„I'll take my chances." Amelia says the words, but she's not sure she actually believes them anymore. She walks out of the room thinking about what Meredith said. _

Present

„And then I started thinking about Owen and Cristina. I know in the end it didn't work out between them and I don't know why, but they were married for years. He was devastated when she left even though they weren't together anymore and that makes me question if he's really moved on from what they had. From her. What if he wakes up one day and realizes it's not me he wants to be with, but her." Amelia knows her thoughts are a little irrational. They got divorced for a reason after all, but she can't help it.

Derek opens his mouth to say something, but she's not done yet. „And that's not all. Today I had a plan for a surgery and he agreed with me, even though I wasn't sure my it was a good one. It turned out not to be. His approval influenced my decision, Derek. That never would've happened if we weren't…whatever we are. It's a mistake. Mixing personal and professional relationships is a mistake. It just can't work. It can cost a patient his life if you're not careful and today I wasn't." He's rarely seen his sister so upset over a relationship. Derek wraps and arm around her shoulders and makes her look at him.

„Amy, just last night you were telling me how you thought you were falling in love with him and now this? You need to talk to Hunt about all of this. Tell him what you told me about Cristina and everything else that scares you. And for the fact that mixing personal and professional can't work, well that's just not true. Of course it's not always easy, but you learn how to handle it over time. I'm also convinced that you didn't let Owen's agreement of your plan influence you. That's not something you do. If you think it's the right thing to do, you do it. No matter what everyone else thinks. You've always been that way. I usually find it to be a pain in the ass" That gets him a smile from his sister. The first he's seen today, „but it's also what makes you a great surgeon. I'm sure you two can make it work, Amy. Just talk to him."

She realizes how much she missed her bother in that moment. Before he left for D.C. he was an ass. There's just no other way to put it. But now he's happy and back to the way he was. Amelia remembers the time they removed Erica's tumor together. How close they'd gotten after that. She's wanted that back for a while now and here it is. Derek has a point. She **is** scared. Terrified, even. Her track record with men is not good, but she really cares about Owen, she might even love him and that's what scares her. She can see a future with him and if he doesn't feel the same way it would probably end up destroying her. On the other hand, she still thinks mixing personal and professional could end badly.

„You're right. I need to talk to him."

„You do. But I saw him run to the ER earlier so it'll probably have to wait a bit." Derek and Amelia stand up and he gives her a hug. „It's gonna work out, you'll see."

„I hope you're right." Amelia whispers when he's out of earshot. She walks into an on-call room, deciding that, even though she isn't on call and Owen is busy, she needs to talk to him as soon as possible so she might as well get some sleep in the meantime.

* * *

**Voilà.**

**Let me know what you think or if you have any ideas. I don't know how long this story is gonna be, but I do know that since I love their friendship there will be a chapter where Owen tells Callie about him and Amelia. **

**O.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just realized that I don't remember the last time I saw Owen in an OR actually operating. Anyway...this is a little something to read before the episode us Omelia lovers have all been dreading and looking forward to for a week so here goes...  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_„I hope you're right." Amelia whispers when he's out of earshot. She walks into an on-call room, deciding that, even though she isn't on call and Owen is busy, she needs to talk to him as soon as possible so she might as well get some sleep in the meantime._

* * *

By the time Owen is done with his patient it's too late to go home and he's exhausted. Still, he needs to find Amelia, sleep can wait a little while longer. He looks all over the hospital, but he can't find her anywhere. Everybody who isn't on call went home a long time ago so she probably did, too. Hunt sighs. He really wanted to talk to her tonight, but if she's already gone it'll have to wait until morning. He won't call her, thinking she won't answer anyway. Well, he might as well get a couple hours of sleep before he gets paged again. Ducking into an on-call room he locks the door behind him. He's about to sit on a bed, but then stops when he hears something. He's not alone in the room. Owen looks around and sees Amelia sound asleep in the bed next to him. Part of him wants to wake her, but she looks so peaceful and he knows that the conversation they would have if he woke her up would most likely be far from, so he lets her sleep. She needs it as much as he does, probably even more. They'll talk in the morning. Owen watches her for a few more seconds, then takes his shoes off and lays down. He's asleep in a matter of minutes.

Morning comes way too quickly for Amelia Shepherd's liking. She wakes up facing the hospital wall and wonders, _Why am I here when I wasn't on call last night?_ Right, now it all comes back to her. She's here because she needs to talk to Owen and he had to work late last night. Amelia sighs, turning to face the door when she notices something. It's locked. She knows she didn't lock it, so who did? She sits up in the tiny bed and looks at the one next to her. Owen is still asleep on it. Huh, she thought it would be harder to track him down this morning, if he was even still in the hospital, but him being here somehow makes it easier for them to have the conversation they need to have. An on-call room probably isn't the best place to have it, but they both need to work later today, so why not? There's no one else in the room so obviously he's the one who locked it. Good. They don't need anybody interrupting their conversation.

Amelia looks at Owen debating on whether or not to wake him. He looks so peaceful and she still feels like an ass for pushing him away yesterday, which is why she should wake him and explain why she reacted the way she did. Then again she knows he likes to sleep a little longer in the morning if they don't have to be at work too early, so she wants to let him sleep. She's still watching him when he wakes up.

„Hi."

„Hey." he replies tiredly.

„We need to talk." They say at the same time and laugh, both of them thankful for the break in the tension that still exists between them.

„You go first." he tells her. Not because he doesn't want to talk, but because he's really curious to know what happened the day before. He gets up and sits next to her on the bed. Amelia nods and takes a deep breath.

„I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday. I don't really think we're a mistake, but I still don't think mixing personal with professional is very smart, especially considering you're my boss. I talked to Meredith and she told me some things. I started to really think about us after that and what it is we're doing together. I just…I was having some doubts. Still am, to be honest. Someone told me I should talk to you about this instead of him."

„Derek, right?! I talked to him, too and he said the same thing."

„Yeah, he seems to be full of wisdom these days." Amelia says looking down and Owen takes one of her hands in his.

„What are you so scared of, Amelia?" he asks gently and she looks at him surprised.

„How do you know I'm scared?"

„Because I am, too." he admits.

„I'm terrified of being happy, Owen. I really want us to work, but when I get scared I usually run and that's what I did yesterday."

„This is about Cristina isn't it?" he asks carefully. He has no intention of scaring her any further.

„Some of it, yeah, but most of it is just me. I'm scared of me Owen. I'm scared to let myself be happy again, because it always ends up badly. Every time I find something to be happy about it gets ripped away again."

„Okay. Well, first of all, you don't need to worry about Cristina. Whatever happens, we don't work. At some point we did, but we hadn't in a long time when we split up. We weren't happy anymore and that won't ever change." She really wants to believe him, but it's so hard.

„How can you be so sure? I mean, alright, maybe you don't work, but that doesn't mean you won't still want to be with her on some level." She's not used to this. Voicing her fears has never been her thing, but she wants their relationship to work and for that to happen they need to communicate.

„Part of me will always love her, but I haven't been in love with her in a long time, Amelia. We just…we didn't work." Hunt doesn't want to tell her **why** they didn't work. He's too afraid that she doesn't want the same things he does either. But if she asks he won't hide it from her. She deserves to know.

„Can I ask…why?" here it is. He takes a deep breath and she squeezes his hand.

„We wanted different things. I wanted a family and she didn't. To her, being a surgeon was just more important and things started going south when she…she got pregnant and got an abortion. For a while we were fine again, but ultimately I think that's what destroyed us." Owen doesn't look at her while he tells her this and when he does he sees tears in her eyes. He's not entirely sure why, but then he remembers. _My baby lived for forty-three minutes._ He can't even imagine what that must've been like. Hearing about somebody not wanting a baby they could have had brings up all these feelings Amelia tries, in vein, to bury. She's relieved in some way that he wants a family, because even though it's way too early to be thinking about one with Owen, she wants that, too. She realized it when she was with James, but it's not him she wanted it with.

„I'm so sorry." he's not sure which one of them says it, but it doesn't matter. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and she starts talking.

„His name was Ryan. I was using again and so was he. One night we decided to get high one last time before going into rehab and that's the night he died. Probably the night I got pregnant, too. I got clean and when I found out I was pregnant it terrified me, but it also made me so happy. That didn't last too long unfortunately. My baby didn't have a brain. I knew he wouldn't live before he was even born and that's the worst feeling in the world. Especially when you know it's your fault. I haven't used since." Owen holds her tighter and she wipes away the few tears that managed to escape. „Anyway, that's another reason why didn't think we could work. I want us to! So badly, but it just…"

„We can do it, Amelia. I'm sure of it. So, maybe it'll take some work and we'll need to get used to working together while also having a personal relationship, but I really believe it's worth a try. **We** are worth a try." he tells her looking her straight in the eyes. She really wishes she could be so optimistic about all this.

„How can you be so calm after I told you all of this. Nobody ever reacts like that when they know what I went through, how weak it makes me feel sometimes."

„I think it makes you the strongest person I know, Amelia. You went through hell, but you came back stronger. As for why I'm so calm about it well that's pretty simple. I have my own stuff. I did some bad things when I was discharged from the army. I was in a really bad place and my PTSD even got dangerous for other people sometimes. I'm proud of what I did over there, but I'm ashamed of how I handled coming back. Everybody has a past, everybody's done some things they're not proud of and okay, maybe not as bad as you or me, but still. I learnt a long time ago not to judge people based on their past. I really want to give us a try, Amelia." He hasn't talked like this to anyone in a long time and it feels good to be honest and get it all out there, no matter the consequences.

Amelia knows the ball is in her court now and she has a decision to make. It was pretty much made when she went to sleep last night, but she still needed to be sure. Now she is.

(TBC)

* * *

**Voilà. **

**I really hope I got this right. It didn't turn out exactly the way I'd planned it, but does anything ever? Let me know what you think:)  
**

**O.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO everybody. **

**Soooo, I'm kind of 'happy' about the development in Omelia's relationship after last night's episode, mostly because Owen told her he wanted _them. _Let's hope they figure it out next week. **

**This is gonna be sort of a two-parter because I think it would be way too long to post it all at the same time. The second part is already written and will be up tomorrow. Promise.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

A little over a week later things between Owen and Amelia are still a little shaky, but already better than they were. They've started taking some steps forward again, both of them agreeing to take it slow, though. They've been talking a lot and she even spends some nights at his _place_. It's incredible how much you can learn about a person when you take the time to talk to them. Not that they weren't talking before, but it was mostly about stuff that happened at the hospital. Now they actually talk about themselves and it feels right. They even decided to go on a real date tonight. It's been a while since either of them has really been on one and they're both nervous. The good kind of nervous. They're practically giddy at the prospect of going on a date together. Neither of them is on-call so there is no chance of anyone interrupting them. Owen offered to pick her up, but since Meredith isn't as okay as she could be about them yet, she told him it might not be such a good idea.

When Amelia gets to his trailer he's already walking towards her. He looks very handsome wearing jeans with a nice shirt and a suit jacket. She doesn't know where they're going, he just told her to dress nicely, but not too fancy, so she decided on a knee length black dress.

„You look amazing." he tells her as they meet in the middle. He kisses her quickly, but gently. Owen takes her hand, they walk to his truck together. As soon as they're driving away Amelia's phone rings and they both sigh, knowing that it's probably the hospital. He stops the truck in case they need to go back.

„Seriously?! They've gotta be kidding! You're the chief and even you have the night off." She says frustrated while trying to find her phone in her purse.

„Can't they call Derek? He's the one on-call isn't he?!" He was really looking forward to spending tonight with Amelia, but he can't blame her. He understands better than anyone that when the hospital says _jump_ you say _how high_.

„Yes, he is. Edwards is at the hospital, too and she's supposed to be looking after my patients tonight. I'm so sorry, but I have to call. Let's drive anyway. Maybe it's something that can be handled over the phone." She doubts it. Amelia wouldn't be called in when Derek is on-call if it weren't really important. Owen drives away and towards the hospital while Amelia calls back Edwards. The place they're going to is on the way there anyway.

„Why did you call me?" No _‚Hello'_. She's not in the mood right now.

_„I'm so sorry Dr. Shepherd. I know you're not on call tonight and you probably have other things to do, but this is important. Remember the patient last week? The one who fell into a coma after surgery."_

Of course she remembers him. That's the day she started doubting her relationship with Owen after talking to Meredith and following a stupid plan during surgery. „What about him?" He's been in a coma since that day. The chances of him ever waking up are slim to none and as cold as it sounds she doesn't really want to think about him and that day tonight.

_„He's awake." Edwards says breathless, like she's been running around the halls for hours.  
_

„WHAT?! Really? His chances were really bad." Well, she certainly wasn't expecting that. Him having died probably wouldn't have surprised her so much.

_„They were, but he's awake and talking. I know you still have a lot of tests to do before we know for sure that he's okay, but he seems fine to me."_

„Right. Okay, I'm coming in." She hangs up and turns to him. „I'm so sorry, Owen. My coma patient woke up and I really need to check on him and run some tests."

„That's great! I mean…the fact that he woke up not that…anyway, of course! You have to go in. We'll find another night for our date." He knows how much this patient has been weighing on her mind. She tries to hide it, but he knows. They may have worked their problem out, but the patient had still been in bad shape and that's not something she just forgets about.

„I know this is important, but we almost never have any of the same time off and now…"

„I know, but I'm sure we'll figure something out." And if this doesn't take all night they might even have enough time for his plan B. They get there in no time and Amelia nearly sprints out of the car when he stops in front of the hospital. She still wants to get home at some point tonight after all. Owen parks the car and then heads into the hospital, too. He told her he'd wait for her to be done so they can go back and maybe still have a nice evening together. Not really having anything to do in the hospital he makes his way to the attending's lounge, sits on the couch and waits. Who would've thought the chief of surgery wouldn't have anything to do AT ALL. That doesn't happen. Ever! Which is why tonight was the perfect night for his date with Amelia. Sitting there alone, Owen thinks about the last week with her. They didn't have a lot of time to spend together, but what little time they did have was nice. Still lost in thought Owen doesn't notice Callie looking at him from across the room.

„You're here." she says surprised to see him. She doesn't know what he had planned tonight, but she does know he wasn't supposed to be here. „And you're smiling. Why?" Owen laughs. He hadn't even realized he was smiling. Amelia seems to have that effect on him these days. He doesn't know if he should tell Callie exactly what or _who_ it is that makes him smile. Nobody aside of Derek and Meredith know about them and they had planned to keep it to themselves for a while longer, but maybe he should tell her. He really doesn't have anyone else to talk to about it. He talked to Derek before, but with anyone else it would just feel weird. His and Callie's relationships fell apart practically at the same time and they've been talking about things since then. Going out for drinks after work and wondering if they'd ever be happy again is about all they did. She even tried to fix him up with that sales rep a few months ago. That didn't go too well since it wasn't him the woman was interested in, but her.

„Owen?!"

His head shot up. „What?"

„Why are you here when you have time off and why are you all smiley? And why do you look so good?" She sits on the couch laughing.

„Excuse me?!"

„Not that you don't always look good, but you just…." she doesn't know how to save this one, but Owen just laughs.

„I know what you meant. And to answer your question, I'm waiting for someone." Well, now that he's said too much anyway, he's gonna have to tell her about Amelia.

„YOU HAVE A DATE!?" She practically squeals at the realization.

„Yes, but could you maybe not tell the entire hospital." Owen looks at her seriously, but she knows he's not really angry, because he's still smiling.

„Sorry. So, you have a date!?" It's more of a statement than a question. She's happy for him, but also surprised since the last time they talked about their respective love lives he didn't seem interested in anyone in particular. What she doesn't know is that, that same night, he kissed Amelia for the first time.

„Remember when you asked me if we'd used up all our happy?" Callie nods. „Well I don't think we have. I really thought I had for a while there, but now, and I don't want to jinks it, I think I could be really happy again someday." Not that he's not happy right now, but it's still going to take some time for him to fully let go. Callie is really surprised at the admission. It also gives her hope for the future. Maybe they'll be okay after all.

„Wow. That's great. I'm happy for you…wait! You're waiting for…whoever you're waiting for **here **when you have the night off, which means it's another doctor or a nurse or…please don't tell me you're dating an intern. We've had enough of that around here."

„God no! That would be…no! Just no."

„Well are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?" Owen laughs and almost asks her to guess, but then tells her.

„Amelia."

„Amelia? As in _Little Shepherd_ Amelia?!" He doesn't see her that way. To him, she's Dr. Amelia _badass neurosurgeon_ Shepherd.

„Yes Amelia as in Amelia Shepherd." To say Callie is shocked would be an understatement. She had no idea they were that close. Close at all for that matter.

„I'm…happy for you, but how did **that** happen?" Owen tells her how it started and the what's been happening since then, leaving out most of the details. They talk about it some more and then the conversation shifts to Callie's life, which is pretty uneventful these days. She tells him she might've met someone, but is still waiting for that person to call her. They end up talking for the better part of an hour.

„Really Hunt, I'm happy you found someone who could make you happy again." She tells him and he believes her. He knows she's happy he's found someone, he's just not sure she's happy that someone is Amelia Shepherd, but honestly, he doesn't care. Of course it would be nice if she was happy for both of them, but he's not gonna make too big of a deal about it. He and Amelia have had their doubts, too so why wouldn't other people. Callie is about to get up and leave when the door opens and Amelia walks in, still wearing her dress and heels.

„Well, I got a few odd looks and Edwards interrogated me about my choice of clothing pretty much the whole time, until I told her to shut up that is, but now I'm ready to g…" Amelia cuts herself off when she sees Torres sitting next to Owen.

The corners of Callie's lips go up just a little and she walks out saying, „Have a nice date."

Amelia looks at Owen in surprise. „She knows." Owen gets up and joins her by the door.

„She does. I told her." he looks at her trying to figure out if she's okay with that, but the neurosurgeon just smiles.

„It's fine. We can't hide it forever anyway." He kisses her and they walk out together.

„I'm sorry about tonight. I know whatever place you were going to take me to tonight is probably closed by now." She says sadly as they cross the parking lot to get to his car.

„That's okay. I prepared a plan B in case something like this happened. Being a surgeon is unpredictable so I wanted to be sure we could still have a nice night even if one of us was called in.

„Well great then. What are we doing? Because I'm not tired at all and you promised me dinner."

TBC

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I have a lot of fun writing this, while waiting to see what happens next on the show between Amelia and Owen, so let me know what you think.**

**O.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLLLOOOOO People. Inspiration struck and I'm back! BUT this is the last chapter of this story. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_„That's okay. I prepared a plan B in case something like this happened. Being a surgeon is unpredictable so I wanted to be sure we could still have a nice night even if one of us was called in. _  
_„Well great then. What are we doing? Because I'm not tired at all and you promised me dinner."_

* * *

The ride back to the trailer is silent, both of them too lost in thought to really say anything. Despite the long day they've had, Amelia and Owen are really looking forward to spending time together. He has something planned for tonight. It's not much, but he hopes it'll at least make up for the missed date. Amelia is so lost in the memories of the last few weeks with the man sitting next to her that she doesn't realize they've arrived until said man opens the door for her. She smiles, then takes his hand as they make their way to the tin box Owen calls home.

„Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back." she sits on the small couch at one end of the trailer while he disappears to the other. Owen draws the curtain that separates the „bedroom" from the rest and gets to work. He opens the small closet and takes out a few things. Meanwhile, Amelia is sitting by the window, looking outside. It's a beautiful night and she'd love to go outside, but she has a feeling it's going to be raining in just a minute. That's one thing she thought she'd mind when she moved to Seattle, having been living in sunny Los Angeles for the last few years, but she doesn't. In fact, it raining so much makes the rare sunny days even more beautiful and enjoyable. Amelia is still looking out the window when Owen comes back. He stops in from of her and reaches for her hand.

„Come on." he says with that smile that she loves so much and walks them to the back.

„I wanted to do this outside, but we both know it's gonna rain soon, so I thought back here was the next best thing." Owen pulls back the curtain and reveals what he's made. Amelia looks in awe. The pillows and blankets that were on the bed have been discarded and instead there's a single blanket draped over the entire bed. On that blanket is a basket full of what she assumes is food and drinks and there's also a rose laying there. What really gets her though, is the chain of lights hanging all around the small room.

„Wow. This is amazing, Owen. And thank you so much for waiting tonight. I really thought our evening was ruined when the hospital called." She looks at him and the look he's giving her makes it impossible for her not to kiss him. So she does. They kiss for a while and then move to the bed, but not before Amelia takes her heels off. They don't have a lot of space with everything else that's on the bed, but that just means they have to sit closer together and neither of them minds that at all. The food is pretty basic, home made bread, some cheese and a couple of other things he knows she likes. There's also a bottle of sparkling water. Amelia laughs at it, because it reminds her about the night she embarrassed herself in front of him. Then again he kissed her right after that so her rambling on and on about how little game she had didn't do the damaged she'd thought it would. They probably wouldn't be where they are right now it that night hadn't happened.

They eat mostly in silence, stealing glances and a few kisses ever so often. When they're done Amelia leans against him and he wraps an arm around her shoulders and they just lay there for a while. No words between them, just the sound of the rain falling outside. Owen is the first to break the silence.

„Want some dessert?"

„Depends. What are you suggesting?" They're smiling at each other. Neither can seem to stop that tonight.

„Well, I have ice cream, ice cream or ice cream."

„Ice cream sounds great." she laughs. He gets up to get it and she misses his presence instantly. He comes back with the tub of rocky road ice cream and ONE spoon.

Owen and Amelia end up feeding each other ice cream and talking all night long. They talk about the happy moments in their childhood, what they'd like to do someday if they ever have the time and so much more. They realize it's morning at around 8 am. at which point they close their eyes and fall asleep in each other's arms.

It took them a while, many ups and downs, but Amelia and Owen are finally in a good place and they can't wait to see what the future holds. All they know, is that they want to spend it together.

THE END

* * *

**Voilà. **

**I know it wasn't very long, but I hope you liked it. I felt this was a good place to end the story. **

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, followed and favorited! **

**O.**

**ps: If anyone is reading my story "The other families", I'll finally update it this week:D I promise. **


End file.
